Joker vs. Mikasa
DFF047BC-D5B9-485E-9290-3F016409408A.jpeg|SentryNeo 3A07E219-701C-48F3-A0BC-32D4CD1BC0BB.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Joker of Persona 5 (nominated by HumbleDoggo) fights Mikasa Ackerman of Attack on Titan (nominated by GalactaK). Who will advance in the first round of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: Oh what a relief that was. Now with Jevil out of the way, the mysterious man was looking forward to some of the other fights. ???: I must say there a few more that must be eliminated but these remaining subjects that are left will prove to be very helpful. Mikasa was flying around with her gear at a quick speed. She noticed a man with a mask on his face. She knew very well that if she won she could save Eren and the rest of her world. Mikasa: For humanity! Joker was walking when she screamed this at him. Joker's persona, Satanael was able to stop Mikasa's attack sending her backward. Joker: What? Mikasa continued her attack as Joker looked on as he prepared one of his knives. Joker: If it is a fight you want, I will not stop you. SHOW YOUR WILL!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Persona 5- Last Surprise) 60 Mikasa Ackerman then charged at Joker. However, Mikasa's two swords were stopped by Satanael as the persona sent her back. Ren then charges towards her as she tries to stab her but was kicked knocking him down. Joker: Ugh! Mikasa then tried to stab the persona user. However, this was met with a blast to the head as she was knocked into the sky. 50 Satanael, Asura-Ou, and Satan appearing and combos Mikasa several times as she tries to recover from the several attacks. Joker then leaped up into the air with his knife ready to decapitate Mikasa. Joker: Bed Time! Mikasa turned around and put her two blades together as a shield. This worked as it successfully blocked Joker's attack. Mikasa: My turn now. 39 Mikasa moves around Joker with several slashes. Joker despite sensing here was even having a hard time trying to track her movement down. Mikasa then put her cords in the ground and boosted towards Joker. This gave the persona user time to set an attack. 34 Mikasa: Time to end this battle. Joker: A little closer. As soon as Joker said this the dark fireball was thrown towards the moving scout. Mikasa was hit and sent slamming into the ground as Satan hit her with Black Viper. Sending her to the ground Mikasa tried to get up but was on her knees. Joker took this as an opportunity to attack her. 26 Joker: Now for me to be trickster on you. Joker then boosted towards the wounded Mikasa as a blast sent her further back. She was then met by machine gun fire sending the scout closer towards Joker. The Satan persona hit her with an icy breath creating frost on the back and being sent towards the air. Joker was up in the air waiting for her. Joker: Now stand still this time! Mikasa: Eren! 14 Mikasa, as she was about to get decapitated by Joker, she gets a rush in her body as she as well charges towards the trickster. The two clash with one another as they met each other in the air. Both of them wanted the other one six feet under. Joker: You don't know when to quit, don't you. Mikasa: I will not fail, for Eren's sake 6 With a slash, he slices the mask horizontally as she blind Joker in the face. As he lands and tries to get back up, she then sends the cords and planted them into Joker's back. She then moves forward and slices the persona user in half. K.O. Mikasa cleaned her sword as he removed the cords to her 3d maneuvering gear from Joker's corpse. As she put her swords away and was about to leave the area, a note came flying towards her. she was quick to grab and read it much to her regret. Mikasa: What! I will not let you get away with this. She left the note behind as she was quickly moving to find the origins of the note that came from the sky. Results ???: Touched a nerve there Mikasa. You may have speed with that gear, but if you run into me they will not even be a factor. That is if you do not end up like Joker, dead. This melee's winner is Mikasa by Death!!! (Cues Mikasa Ackerman - DOA) Winning Combatant: Joker: 28 Mikasa: 29 Winning Method: K.O.: 3 Death: 26 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Mikasa's path here!!Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with Music